


Forbidden

by orphan_account



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Plot, death parade - Freeform, quickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I lov-"<br/>"Shh. It's fobidden."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://amentallyinsanefangirl.tumblr.com/) in case you want to send prompts and art or whatever

Decim wiped the table, his white hair falling into his eyes. Chiyuki watched him while she drank a delicious martini he made. It was a dark purple color, a color Chiyuki liked, and a color Decim knew Chiyuki liked, which is why he made it. Decim paused in his wiping of the table and asked if she liked the martini. "It's delicious." She answered and took another sip. Decim facial expression didn't change (it never did), but she could tell he was pleased because when he asked her another question, this time regarding whether she would like another drink, his deep voice was the teeniest bit lighter. Just then, Nona stepped into the bar. "Miss Nona." Decim said, bowing. Nona pulled out a chair and sat down while Decim got to work making Nona's usual order. As Chiyuki sipped the last of her martini, she studied Nona. She looked a bit troubled. Chiyuki tried to make small talk, but gave up. Nona didn't seem to want to talk. In silence, she finished her drink, jumped down from the bar stool and walked to the elevator. After she was gone, Chiyuki asked, "What's up with Nona? She seems... worried about something."

"Miss Nona is probably just feeling a bit tired. Do not worry."

"Yeah..."

"Miss Chiyuki-"

"Please. Just call me Chi."

"Right, sorry... Ch-Chi."

\--

"Wow. You're really good a pool." Chiyuki said as Decim pocketed another ball. "Thank you, Miss Chiyu-uh, Chi." Decim said, his voice now a little bit lighter. He aimed his stick and pushed, pocketing yet another ball. Soon, there was only one more ball to pocket, and it was Decim's turn. "No fair. I challenge you to a game of air hockey next time." Chiyuki said after they had finished putting everything away. "Very well. I look forward to it." 

\--

Decim, it turned out, was very good at air hockey too. "Next time, I won't let you beat me." Chiyuki said after the game. She was seated at the bar, drinking the purple martini, which had become one of her favorites. Decim was once again wiping the table, which he seemed to do a lot. "Are you bored?" Chi asked. "Hm?" Decim said, confused. "I mean, you're always wiping the table. You seem bored. We should do something. Something... fun."

"Well, we do have some time before our next guest..." Decim said, considering the idea. "Well then, lets go!" Chiyuki said. Decim hurried after Chi, who was halfway to the elevator already. Once he was caught up, Chi pushed the button and waited. The doors opened, and they stepped inside. "Where to?" The ever-smiling Clavis asked. "To Ginti's." _  
_

"Ginti? I don't think I have heard of him before." Chiyuki said.

"He resides on the 20th floor. He judges people who have killed someone."

They reach the 20th floor fairly fast, given that it is only five floors away from _Quindecim_. Clavis waved goodbye as the doors closed. "Well, well. It's a pleasure to see you nasty face again." Ginti snarled when they reached his bar. 

"Pleasure to see your's as well." Decim said curtly, his voice a bit deeper, something that happens when he is irritated. "I see that you brought along a human. Welcome to Viginti."

"Um, hi." Chiyuki said, slightly frightened. Decim pulled out two chairs, one for him and one for Chi. "I see that you're going to be staying. Just don't expect me to make you any drinks or anything. And don't touch them." He added. Chi pulled her hand away from the Kokeshi dolls on the table and sat quietly, looking around the bar. "Actually, we will be leaving shortly. I just wanted to show Chi your bar." 

"Good riddance."

\--

Chiyuki was ready. She had prepared herself for it, but she wasn't sure she could do it. Still, she had to. Taking a deep breath, she walked to the bar one last time. Decim made her the purple martini, as a parting gift, and she drank it one last time. She walked to the elevators, and Decim followed her. Suddenly, she turned around and did what she'd wanted to do for a long time. She whispered, "I love you." Decim stood stock still. She thought Decim hadn't heard her, so she tried to say it again. "I lov-"

"Shh. It's forbidden." Decim said. "I know." She said, pulling him closer and pressing her mouth to his. Decim's lips were warm, and his body was warm too. Slowly, they pulled away from each other. Decim stared at her as she gave him a small smile. She stepped backward into the elevator. The doors close, separating them. Decim stood there for a long time, his mouth trying to form the words. Finally, he whispered, "I love you too." 

 

 

 


End file.
